


Cover for "The Guardian" by WanderingAlice

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Do not repost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "The Guardian"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "The Guardian" by WanderingAlice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WanderingAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270046) by [WanderingAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/pseuds/WanderingAlice). 



> On Tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu1SyaZrN)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
